Maîtrise
by Raven Howl
Summary: Comprendre la magie est une chose, la maîtriser en est une autre. Hiccup a intégré la prestigieuse Académie Lärande pour en apprendre plus sur ce don surnaturel. Pourtant, une chose l'intrigue. Pourquoi ce garçon reste-t-il toujours à l'écart ? Pourquoi ne participe-t-il jamais aux cours de pratique ? Qui est donc son colocataire ? Qui est donc Jack Frost ?
1. Prélude

**Titre**** : **Maîtrise ( Je remercie Plume1304 de m'avoir aidé à choisir )

**Rating**** :** M

**Note**** : **Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui suivent mes autres fictions, je suis impardonnable je sais, mais les épreuves du BAC approchant, je ne peux me permettre de passer trop de temps sur l'ordinateur et la motivation s'est vite fait moindre au fur et à mesure des mois. Ensuite, j'avais cette idée de fiction depuis très longtemps et je ne voulais pas attendre pour la mettre. Je poste donc finalement le prologue de cette histoire, après avoir été encouragé par Plume1304. A présent, je vous laisse lire cette fiction et n'oubliez pas de me laisser savoir si vous avez apprécié, un auteur n'est jamais plus heureux que lorsque son travail plaît à autrui. Et je tiens également à m'excuser, mes chapitres sont plutôt long ...

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar. Je remercie Cressida Cowell pour son personnage d'Hiccup et William Joyce pour Jack ^-^

* * *

**Prologue**** : **Il fait si froid ...

**« Froide est la douleur de croire que la chaleur ne reviendra jamais … »**

_ John BERGER_

L'atmosphère de la chambre était pesante. Son obscurité oppressante. Son silence lourd. Sa froideur dangereuse. Sa petitesse étouffante. Et le vide omniprésent représentait l'isolement, l'écart, la distance et le manque d'affection du petit être qui y logeait. Elle n'était pas grande, il y avait à peine la place pour un lit, une armoire et un petit carré de jeu. On ne se plaignait pas du manque d'espace puisqu'une seule personne vivait là. Loin des autres. Ce-dernier, car c'était un jeune garçon, se trouvait contre le mur près de la porte menant dans le corridor, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses frêles membres entourant ses deux genoux. Le peu de lumière qui parvenait à s'engouffrer par l'entre-bâillement du porche illuminait une partie du corps de cet enfant, découvrant ces traits particuliers qui le décrivaient et qu'on aurait pu associer à de l'étrangeté ou même, de l'extravagance. Pourtant, la couleur argenté de ses cheveux, la pâleur de sa peau, ses petites lèvres grisées et les deux orbes bleus azurs au centre de son visage, n'étaient en aucun cas le fruit d'une expérience ratée par ses parents mais, sa véritable apparence. En effet, Jack Morozko Frost n'était pas un petit garçon comme les autres. Sa différence se ressentait notamment à cause de son physique étrange mais également, par cette aura froide et piquante qui le suivait partout. Chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans la rue, les habitants de la ville de Freund croyait apercevoir une ombre au-dessus de lui comme un ange gardien invisible qui défendrait quiconque de l'approcher. A de nombreuses reprises, lorsque ses parents invitaient quelques amis à la maison, il restait à l'écart pour prévenir les dangers qu'il représentait car oui, Jack était un danger pour toute sa famille et leurs proches. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était seul dans cette chambre.

Son visage se redressa quelque peu quand la voix de son père s'éleva de la salle à manger, à quelques pas de la pièce où se trouvait le petit garçon. Il parvenait à discerner les cheveux noirs de son paternel et son visage semblait crispé, tiraillé entre deux options dont Jack ignorait tout. Il était certainement en train de discuter avec sa mère, que le petit ne pouvait pas voir à cause du mur qui lui bloquait la vue. Pourtant, il l'entendit répondre à son mari avec une certaine agressivité.

-Tu l'as vu comme moi non ? Tu as vu de quoi il est capable à présent ? Disait-elle alors que son interlocuteur fixait la table d'un air indécis.

-Je sais … mais c'est notre fils. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le faire souffrir comme ça.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? As-tu seulement conscience de ce qu'il pourrait devenir ? De ce qu'il pourrait faire à Pippa ? Ou à Jackson ? Y as-tu seulement réfléchi ?

Il préféra se taire, fuyant à nouveau le regard insistant de sa femme pour jeter le sien contre la table et penser, sans vraiment le faire. Dans sa chambre, le petit comprenait peu à peu sa situation. S'il représentait un danger pour sa famille, alors son frère jumeau et sa sœur n'étaient guère en sécurité avec lui. Allait-on les éloigner de lui ? Ses parents allaient-ils les mettre dans une famille d'accueil pour s'occuper correctement de lui et contrôler ce qui dormait en lui depuis sa naissance ? Une peur sans nom commençait à prendre le dessus sur son calme, serrant son cœur et libérant un vent froid qui se répandit dans toute la pièce. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent alors qu'il s'imaginait loin de sa cadette et de sa moitié. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans eux ? Avec qui allait-il partager ses peines et ses joies ? Qui l'écouterait ? Ses parents ? Certainement. Ce fut sa mère qui reprit la conversation qui s'était coupée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Tu fuis encore tes responsabilités, affirma-t-elle avec rancœur. Tu ignores complètement ce que tu as engendré et tu veux sacrifier ce qui m'est cher …

-Ne pense pas savoir ce que je veux. Et puis, Jack est notre fils à tous les deux, tout comme Pippa et Jackson sont également mes enfants.

-Non ! Jack ne tient rien de moi. Il est le fruit de ta malédiction, rien de plus.

A l'entente de cette phrase, la respiration du concerné se coupa. L'air ambiant de sa chambre s'était fait hivernal, du givre commençait à se former à ses pieds puis, celui-ci se faufila vers les meubles comme une ombre ramperait sur le sol, avant de s'attaquer aux murs et au plafond. Les crépitements de la glace emplirent la pièce d'un orchestre macabre et le froid devint maître de toutes choses.

-Ce n'est pas une malédiction. Nous sommes tous doués de pouvoirs magiques et il ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Il est juste … plus puissant que les autres, se justifia le père de Jack en entremêlant ses doigts pour seul signe d'angoisse.

-Comment expliques-tu les nombreux accidents qu'il a déclenché ? Comment expliques-tu ce qui est arrivé à Pippa ?

-Il a du mal à les contrôler mais si nous l'aidons, il pourra apprendre à être maître de lui-même. Tout s'arrangera avec le temps. Donne-lui sa chance.

Le petit garçon entendit le sol grincer sous l'effet du frottement de la chaise, lui laissant comprendre que son père venait de se lever pour être à hauteur de sa femme. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et réprima plusieurs grognements de mécontentement. Son mari attrapa alors ses épaules et prononça doucement son prénom.

-Laisse-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en le bousculant avec haine.

L'homme perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa sur la table mais fit tomber un vase en porcelaine qui alla s'éparpiller en plusieurs dizaines de petits morceaux sur le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pieds que sa femme lui lança une nouvelle pique.

-Je ne peux plus attendre. La vie de mes deux autres enfants en dépend. Il est hors de question que je les livre à ce monstre. Jack n'approchera plus jamais Pippa et Jackson, et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. J'ai fait mon choix, à toi de faire le tien : tu restes avec ton fils maudit ou tu prends soin de nous ?

La question ne semblait pas compliquée pour la jeune femme, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour son mari. Malgré les arguments lourds et fondés de la mère, le paternel ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son sang, sa chair et la vie qu'il avait donné pour un bête accident. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Deux contre un, la solution était toute trouvée.

-Tu as gagnée, dit-il, vaincu par sa propre femme.

-C'est un juste choix. Nous partirons demain avant l'aube, nous prendrons Jack avec nous et le laisserons dans la cabane abandonnée de ton oncle. Il pensera certainement que l'on veut simplement jouer. Ensuite, nous partirons vers Berk, nous y serons en sûreté.

Son plan finalisé, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre et laissa son mari avec ses remords et sa culpabilité. Il marmonnait des phrases inaudibles, incompréhensibles et ne cessait de les répéter en boucle. Finalement, il imita son homologue féminin et se rendit dans sa chambre où il trouverait peut-être le sommeil.

De son côté, Jack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses parents comptaient réellement l'abandonner ? Les larmes ne s'étaient guère arrêtées de couler depuis que sa mère avait annoncé cette option, depuis qu'elle l'avait traité de monstre, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais été désiré par qui que ce soit. Son angoisse et sa tristesse avaient recouvert la pièce d'une couche épaisse de glace, les draps de son lit s'étaient solidifiés sous l'effet du froid et les vitres de sa fenêtre s'étaient fissurées sous l'action du givre. Lorsqu'il expirait, le petit garçon soufflait une longue bouffée de fumée chaude, accompagnée par un goût de sel et des reniflements rythmés par ses hoquets. Alors que ses mains tremblantes venaient rencontrer son visage torturé par la tristesse, il entendit une petite voix sortir de derrière la porte accompagnée par le craquement de la glace qui la retenait. Ses orbes azurées se redressèrent et il aperçut son reflet distinctement dans la nuit.

-J-Jackson ?

-Chut. Papa et maman vont t'entendre, murmura-t-il en fermant doucement la porte.

-N-ne t'approche … pas de moi, s'enquit-il de lui répondre alors que son jumeau s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

L'argenté se mit à reculer par peur de le blesser, par peur de revoir cet accident se produire, par peur de donner raison à sa mère, par peur de devenir un monstre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui fit reculer sa moitié qui s'empressa de l'attraper par le bras et de le ramener contre lui, pour partager de sa chaleur. Jack étouffa alors ses pleurs dans le torse réconfortant de son frère, abandonnant l'idée de se débattre pour pouvoir profiter de ce dernier instant en sa compagnie. Jackson caressa le cuir chevelu de son pauvre frère et lui susurra des mots doux pour le rassurer.

-Papa et maman vont nous séparer … affirma la victime, sa voix étouffée par le vêtement de son jumeau.

-Il n'en est pas question. Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver, tu m'entends ?

-Mais …. tu as vu ce que j'ai fait toi aussi … Je pourrais te blesser.

-Qu'importe qui tu es. Jack, je suis ton frère, ton jumeau, une part de toi. Si on me sépare de toi, c'est comme si mon cœur se coupait en deux, comme si mon âme venait d'être divisé. Je ne serai plus moi.

Les dires de son frère lui faisaient à la fois mal et le soulageait également. Il désirait sa présence à ses côtés, il voulait de lui pour canaliser cette puissance, mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir mourir par sa faute.

-Jackson. Promets-moi quelque chose …

-Quoi donc ?

-Promets-moi que si je deviens trop dangereux … tu me livreras aux Diebe Seele.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

-Promets le moi !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Jackson n'accepte la requête de son jumeau. Puis, lorsque cela fut fait, lorsque le contrat fut passé entre eux, Jack s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, la glace disparaissant en même temps que ses peurs, ses peines et sa haine envers lui-même. Il avait l'impression que la présence de sa moitié éteignait les flammes de son pouvoir et enfermait ce-dernier dans une cage en acier. La chambre reprit un aspect normal en quelques minutes, après quoi le silence reprit ses droits et la brise qui s'infiltrait à travers les vitres brisées, faisait voler les petites mèches brunes de Jackson. S'il devenait trop puissant, trop dangereux, il devrait vendre son frère aux Diebe Seele … Il espérait au fond de lui de n'avoir jamais à le faire.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup les mots allemands si vous avez remarqué, si vous voulez connaître la signification de ces mots, je vous invite à aller voir sur internet, sinon, j'en ferai part plus tard dans mon histoire donc soyez patient


	2. Entrée à l'Académie Partie 1

**Titre**** :** Maîtrise

**Rating**** :** M

**Note**** :** Bonjour à tous, voici la première partie de mon chapitre 1 de Maîtrise. Je l'ai délibérément scindé en deux pour ne pas vous le servir en seul bloc. Ce serait un peu trop ... J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour le retard, j'ai juste pas eu vraiment le temps de corriger mes fautes (et il doit y en avoir encore pas mal) et j'avais un peu la frousse de poster ce premier chapitre étant donné que je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement l'histoire que je viens de créer. Merci de me dire votre avis sur l'histoire et le déroulement des événements, ça me fera toujours plaisir. Bonne fin d'après midi. Normalement, je mettrais la deuxième partie demain dans la soirée si tout se passe bien.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar, ainsi que Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Entrée à L'Académie

**« Rien ne peut être fait dans la solitude »**

_ Pablo PICASSO_

« _Les Zauberers. Des êtres exceptionnels doués de capacités hors du commun, de dons surnaturels, de pouvoirs étranges et d'attributs surprenants. Considérés depuis plus de mille ans comme des êtres à part entière de notre monde, ils nous protègent et préviennent les moindres dangers, réparant les erreurs des personnes normales comme moi. Ils nous ont même donné un nom, les Einfach. Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est un simple nom pour nous différencier d'eux lorsque nous traversons les mers et passons d'un pays à l'autre. C'est un peu une démarcation, pour la sécurité. Le premier magicien est apparu il y a plus de cinq mille ans. Au début, les premiers n'eurent pas vraiment beaucoup de chance et furent chassés par les Einfach à cause de leur différence et de la menace que représentait certains êtres incapables de contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Ils durent donc vivre reclus pendant plusieurs milliers d'années avant qu'un événement ne perturbe l'équilibre du monde, et leur permettent de faire leurs preuves … »_

-Dis ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? S'indigna la voix d'une jeune fille.

Le concerné sursauta, prit au dépourvu par sa partenaire de voyage. Elle était assise en face de lui, ses fines jambes croisées, ses mains posées sur ses genoux et ses yeux fixant intensément son compagnon. Sa longue chevelure des blés tombait en cascade sur son épaule gauche, tressée comme celle d'une petite fille encadrant un visage enfantin et pâle. Rapunzel était son prénom. Elle portait une tenue d'écolière qui lui seyait à merveille, s'accordant parfaitement à ses yeux d'une rare beauté, aussi précieux que de l'émeraude.

-Pardonne-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes lectures, répondit l'interloqué en fermant brutalement son livre.

-Tu as déjà lu ce bouquin cent fois Hic', tu pourrais changer un peu …

L'accusé se nommait Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, aux yeux identiques à ceux de son amie et à la carrure frêle, semblable à celle d'un gamin. Il portait également un uniforme, comme si les deux amis se rendaient à leur lycée. Cependant, il n'en était rien ou du moins, ce n'était pas vraiment dans un lycée qu'il se rendait mais plutôt dans une école spécialisée pour les gens comme eux. En effet, malgré leur apparence tout à fait normale, ces deux enfants n'étaient autre que des utilisateurs de magie. Leur train se dirigeait vers la grande ville d'Arendelle, là où se trouvait la plus prestigieuse école pour magiciens, l'Académie Lärande. Ils avaient tous deux reçus une lettre du directeur de l'école en personne pour venir dans les prochains jours passer l'examen d'entrée qui déciderait si oui ou non, ils étaient réellement des Zauberers. Rapunzel fut si heureuse en apprenant la nouvelle, qu'elle ne prit guère le temps de demander à sa mère et fuit son logis comme un voleur quitterait une banque avant d'être découvert. Le brun quant à lui, dut subir les nombreuses règles de son père qui lui demanda d'être prudent mais également, de faire honneur au nom des Haddock. Depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, sa famille faisait partie des plus grands Zauberers, et il n'était pas question qu'il salisse la réputation de son père, au risque de ne pas en réchapper. Sa mère lui demanda simplement de prendre soin de lui et il l'en remercia.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis quel était le pouvoir que tu maîtrisais, affirma la blondinette en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Si je te le révèle maintenant ce ne sera plus drôle. Attends que nous soyons arrivés à l'Académie.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ….

-Je ne connais pas le tien donc, nous nous le révélerons le moment venu.

Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur cycle de collégien. Ils avaient tous deux quitté leur foyer pour continuer leurs études et avaient partagé pendant trois ans le même dortoir dans leur internat. Ainsi, ils étaient presque aussi proches qu'un frère et une sœur, Rapunzel connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui et Hiccup aurait pu faire une biographie complète sur la jeune fille, sans utiliser le moindre outil informatique. Alors que le brun rangeait le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains dans son bagage, une petite voix s'éleva dans tout le couloir où ils étaient installés.

«-Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons à présent à la gare d'Arendelle. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et souhaitons vous revoir bientôt »

Lorsque la voix s'éteignit, les deux magiciens s'avancèrent vers la vitre pour voir la ville qui les accueillerait pendant les trois prochaines années et dans laquelle, ils apprendront à utiliser leurs pouvoirs à bon escient.

Une fois descendus, Hiccup et Rapunzel tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux voyageurs ou habitants de la ville qui stagnaient dans la station, recevant dans leurs bras aimants les membres de leur famille ou leur proche. Beaucoup semblaient avoir le même âge que les deux adolescents, le même objectif et la même direction à prendre : l'Académie. Alors sans plus attendre, ils suivirent la foule d'étudiants et sortirent de la gare avec des yeux éblouis par la nouveauté. Arendelle était une ville lumineuse, pleine de vie et d'activités amusantes, de joie et d'entrain. Le malheur ne semblait pas atteindre les remparts de cet endroit plaisant et toujours rempli de nouvelles têtes grâce à ses nombreuses attractions, ses centres commerciaux et son Académie. Malgré les apparences, cette ville n'était en aucun cas un lieu uniquement composé de Zauberers mais bien une cité d'Einfach.

Les dirigeants d'Arendelle avaient fait entendre que les magiciens étaient les bienvenus tant qu'ils n'importunaient pas les habitants.

Hiccup n'eut guère le temps de s'émerveiller sur les différents édifices de la ville qui s'opposaient totalement à l'aspect rustique de son village natal, car le groupe d'étudiants fut accueilli par une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux roux divisés en deux couettes et aux yeux bleus turquoise, appuyés par une peau pâle et un regard amusé.

-Bienvenue à Arendelle, je suis Anna et je fais partie des différents dirigeants de l'Académie Lärande, s'exclama-t-elle après avoir accroché l'attention de tous les membres du groupe. J'ai été chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à l'école, alors suivez-moi.

Sans plus attendre, elle grimpa dans un car et fut suivie par de nombreuses petites têtes qui s'installèrent à l'intérieur ou restèrent debout. Hiccup et Rapunzel purent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, et le bus démarra en direction de l'extérieur de la ville. Question de sécurité avait entendu le brun lorsqu'il sortait de son collège d'Einfach.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, la grande Académie Lärande se profilait à l'horizon, imposante, belle et représentant toute la puissance des Zauberers. Tous les élèves exprimèrent leur béatitude dans une expression de stupéfaction, ouvrant des yeux émerveillés et se collant contre les vitres du véhicule pour voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouvelle maison. Le car s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, laissant le temps à tous les adolescents de descendre et d'admirer de plus près l'édifice fait de pierre et de verre. Anna les rassembla ensuite devant la grande porte en bois et demanda le silence avec le plus grand des calmes. Obéissant docilement malgré leur excitation, on ne pouvait entendre à présent que la respiration des nombreux étudiants regroupés devant la bâtisse.

-Voici l'Académie Lärande. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pour intégrer cette prestigieuse école, il faut posséder un certain niveau de magie, auquel cas nous vous envoyons dans des lycées adaptés à votre niveau. Ne soyez pas déçu si vous n'arrivez pas à y entrer, si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez déjà démontré de grandes aptitudes. Vous n'êtes probablement pas prêt, voilà tout.

Elle marqua une pause, voyant les visages déconfits de certains élèves qui semblèrent effrayés par ses dires.

-Comment allons-nous vous montrer nos capacités ? Va-t-il falloir s'affronter les uns les autres ? S'exclama une jeune fille au centre de l'assemblée, à la chevelure flamboyante et désordonnée.

-Ne sois pas pressée petite, j'y viens. Ce que vous voyez devant vous, est appelé l'Antre d'Aster et fait partie de votre examen de passage. Il vous suffit d'entrer à l'intérieur lorsque je vous appelle.

-Et c'est tout ? S'indigna un autre élève dont la taille dépassée l'entendement.

Anna parut vexée par son intervention. Pourtant, elle resta inflexible et frappa dans ses mains. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, laissant une odeur de poussière et de renfermé se propager dans la plaine. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce et appela une personne qui se présenta sans un mot et la suivit dans le bâtiment sombre.

De nombreuses personnes furent appelées par la suite. Beaucoup en ressortirent, tétanisées et horrifiées par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. D'autres ne revinrent jamais comme la jeune rousse qui s'était empressée de savoir comment passer l'examen. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de revoir le jour, claquaient des dents et se demandaient s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de pire en ce monde. Hiccup n'était vraiment pas rassuré, surtout lorsque son prénom fut mentionné et que le visage inquiet de Rapunzel se déchira dans un mouvement de lèvres pour lui souhaiter « bonne chance ». Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, le garçon pénétra dans le bâtiment, ses poings fermement serrés contre ses cuisses, ses yeux fixant droit devant lui et son cœur accélérant ses battements à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas et puis soudain, le claquement brusque et violent de la porte se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Approche Hiccup.

Anna se trouvait de l'autre côté d'une vitre de laquelle elle observait les faits. Le garçon se trouvait dans une pièce vide. Pas d'escaliers, pas d'étages, pas de porte, simplement cette glace transparente et cet énorme cristal en haut du mur. Il renvoyait de nombreux faisceaux lumineux bleutés qui se dispersaient en plusieurs petits points bleus sur le sol et le jeune homme passa quelques secondes à les observer, avant de concentrer tout son être sur la dirigeante derrière le mur.

-Ton objectif est simple. Comme pour les autres élèves, tu vas devoir immobiliser Aster avant la fin du décompte. Tu n'auras que deux minutes pour le faire. A toi de jouer.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander qui était ce Aster, que le cristal en haut du mur cessa de projeter ses rayons lumineux, pour les réunir en un seul point au centre duquel se trouvait le jeune homme. Ses yeux se levèrent avec peur vers ce bijou gigantesque et ce-dernier, s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer des pattes griffues puis une tête et enfin, le corps entier d'un monstre à l'allure de lapin géant. La créature s'échoua devant lui, découvrant tout son être sous la lumière bleue et le cœur du garçon manqua un battement en croisant le regard sanglant de cette bête. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chose ni dans ses livres, ni dans les films qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder. Quelle était cette monstruosité ? La gueule d'Aster se fendit en deux pour laisser ses dents luire sous les faisceaux bleus et Hiccup recula de quelques pas, de plus en plus effrayé par cette créature. Les élèves devaient-ils vraiment affronter pareille épreuve pour pouvoir entrer dans cette Académie ? Les dirigeants n'avaient plus toute leur tête.

-Le chrono est en marche, viens à bout du gardien et tu pourras entrer à Lärande ou abandonne maintenant, et laisse passer cette chance de devenir un Zauberer accompli, annonça Anna en appuyant sur un bouton à sa droite afin de déclencher le compte à rebours.

Celui-ci s'afficha sur la vitre en face d'elle et les secondes se mirent à défiler. Aster n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit prêt et envoya une de ses puissantes pattes vers lui, afin de l'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face. Le jeune homme esquiva de peu cette attaque aussi rapide que féroce, et sentit l'air passer dans ses cheveux. Il reprit ses esprits, chassant la peur qui s'était immiscée dans son cœur pour se concentrer sur cette épreuve. Son père lui avait demandé de protéger l'honneur de sa famille en devenant un grand magicien, il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir avant même d'être admis à l'Académie. S'il rentrait maintenant, qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il simplement devoir retourner au lycée et subir les moqueries de ses anciens camarades ? Non. Il voulait découvrir le monde de la magie de ses propres yeux et servir un cause juste plus que tout. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre en face de lui. Aster venait de bondir au-dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur la tête. Hiccup roula sur le côté, dérapa quelque peu pour s'arrêter près du mur et poser ses mains au sol. Il n'avait pas encore fait l'expérience en plein combat puisqu'il était interdit aux possesseurs de pouvoirs surnaturels, de pratiquer leur art dans les rues ou en présence d'Einfach alors, il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de déployer toute sa puissance durant cet affrontement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pas plus d'une seconde, juste le temps de canaliser tout son être au niveau de ses mains. Pendant ce court laps de temps, le lapin géant souleva à nouveau sa patte pour le frapper à la tête mais une chose l'en empêcha. Alors que ses griffes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, une racine géante sortit du sol, faisant un trou dans les dalles et bloquant l'attaque de la créature. Un grognement de mécontentement sortit d'entre ses dents crochues et il détruisit la plante en l'écrasant de son autre patte. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Hiccup n'était plus derrière et le chercha des yeux un instant. Ce-dernier avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour se positionner à une distance raisonnable, afin qu'il puisse faire appel à son pouvoir dans la plus grande sécurité.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, pas plus de trente secondes, mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier ça par lui-même, il devait immobiliser Aster le plus vite possible. Une fois de plus, il posa la paume de ses mains contre le sol froid et un tremblement se fit ressentir à travers toute la bâtisse, arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles des autres élèves encore à l'extérieur. La terre se mouva alors en une vague et quatre grosses lianes foncèrent vers le lapin, saisissant chacune de ses pattes et les enserrant avec violence. Un cri de stupéfaction et de souffrance retentit dans la pièce tandis que le jeune homme resserrait l'étreinte de son pouvoir sur la créature. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce qu'il était en train de faire, loin de là, faire souffrir quelqu'un était la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait penser mais cette fois-ci, il refoula ce dégoût naissant en lui et grinça des dents, maintenant la créature immobile pendant les dernières secondes du compte à rebours.

Lorsqu'il arriva à zéro, il entendit un bruit strident venir de derrière lui et Anna sortit de sa cachette, se pressant vers le garçon pour le féliciter et par la même occasion, le libérer de son fardeau. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin relâcher ses muscles, il abaissa ses mains et les racines retournèrent à la terre. Il soupira et posa sa main contre son cœur en signe d'apaisement. Aster jeta un regard en arrière, croisant celui de la jeune rousse qui hocha vivement de la tête et la créature sauta en l'air pour rejoindre le cristal d'où il était sorti. Son corps massif disparu derrière la pierre transparente et une main froide ramena Hiccup à la réalité. La dirigeante de l'Académie lui serrait la main, un sourire étincelant illuminait son visage et ses lèvres se déhanchèrent avec majesté lorsqu'elle lui annonça.

-Tu as réussi le test, bienvenue à l'Académie Lärande mon p'tit Hiccup !

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent en signe d'émerveillement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait réussi le test, il avait passé l'examen d'entrée. Anna le guida vers la vitre derrière laquelle elle avait observé son combat et elle lui montra le chemin à suivre du doigt. Il lui suffit de longer le couloir pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux examinant chaque recoin de l'endroit pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et finalement, il arriva devant une porte en bois de plus de trois mètres. Il posa doucement sa main contre la poignet en fer et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la salle commune de l'Académie Lärande.

* * *

Zauberer veut dire "Magicien" en allemand, Lärande veut dire "Apprentissage" en suédois et Einfach signifie "Simple" ou "Simplement". Voilà pour les mots étrangers dans ce chapitre.


	3. Entrée à l'Académie Partie 2

**Titre**** : **Maîtrise

**Rating**** :** M

**Note**** :** Voilà comme promis la partie deux du chapitre un. Disons que c'est pour fêter les résultats du BAC ^-^ Bon, j'espère que cette entrée en matière avec Jack et Hiccup vous plaira, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Disons qu'ils se connaissent toujours dans mes fictions. Bon, assez parlé, place à la lecture.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar, ainsi qu'à Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : **Entrée à l'Académie

(Suite)

Hiccup avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il se frotta les yeux pour ne plus avoir de doute et en effet, il était bien entré dans l'école où son père avait étudié autrefois. La pièce était très grande et de nombreuses personnes se pressaient au centre pour récupérer les derniers papiers à remplir ou simplement des informations. Les grandes fenêtres qui recouvraient le mur à sa droite laissaient la lumière créer de petites striures sur le sol, rendant l'endroit encore plus fantaisiste. Quelques canapés se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'entrée où s'affalaient de nombreux élèves en train de discuter avec leurs camarades de chambre ou simplement, se reposer après le dur combat mené contre Aster. D'ailleurs, le brun n'aperçut pas seulement les étudiants ayant passés l'examen avec lui mais aussi, bon nombre de leurs aînés en train de les accueillir avec des sourires radieux. Il s'interrogea si son ou sa colocataire allait faire de même. D'après ce que lui avait raconté son père, les chambres étaient réparties sur deux étages et étaient composées de deux adolescents par numéro. Il n'avait eu aucune information sur ses compagnons et ce choix lui avait été imposé. Il aurait préféré s'en tenir à une chambre unique et ne se serait pas embêté avec les formalités, non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie mais plus à cause de sa timidité. Il réajusta ses affaires sur son épaule avant d'emboîter le pas à d'autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers l'accueil au centre de la grande pièce. Là, trois adultes distribuaient des papiers et autres indications pour leur permettre de ne pas se perdre dans cette Académie bien plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Le tour du brun vint et la jeune femme qui lui donna les trois feuilles d'informations lui précisa que sa chambre était au troisième étage, sur sa droite en sortant de l'escalier.

-Mon colocataire ne vient pas me chercher comme les autres ? Demanda-t-il un peu nerveux par crainte de se perdre.

-Je suis désolé, c'est un peu compliqué.

Elle le laissa avec cette simple phrase et passa à un autre élève. Le cœur du garçon s'emballa avec le stress et il serra sa chemise, tentant d'expulser ce surplus d'émotion pour ne pas tomber à genoux et hurler à pleins poumons pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il savait se débrouiller seul, c'était une personne très indépendante mais s'il n'avait pas une piste pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il perdait vite espoir et avait peur de se rendre ridicule. En quittant son lycée, il avait espéré de tout cœur recommencer sa vie et vivre dans une société où l'on désirait sa présence alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre la face de cette manière, en se trompant de chambre ou en demandant son chemin. C'est alors que dans sa semi-tristesse, il entendit un bruit venir d'en bas. En baissant son regard, il aperçut une drôle de créature qui tenait dans ses petites pattes une multitude de documents. Son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'écailles verdâtres, ainsi que deux gros yeux rouges sang qui lui rappelèrent un instant ceux d'Aster, sans pour autant être aussi terrifiant. Un mouvement venant de sa part attira l'attention d'Hiccup qui resta quelque peu … stupéfait ?

-Tu me marches sur la queue gamin ! Ordonna-t-il en secouant son membre sous le pieds du garçon.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Je l'avais remarqué, souffla-t-il en récupérant le reste de son corps, engourdi et douloureux.

Le brun fut étonné de voir qu'une créature plus proche d'un reptile que d'un humain, puisse parler avec autant d'aisance. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment plus surpris que cela puisque le monde de la magie était truffé de petites surprises dans ce genre et s'il était étonné à chaque fois, il n'aurait de cesse d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte. Il revint vite à la réalité et se souvint qu'il devait trouver sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir où elle se situait dans tout le troisième étage.

-Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas Hiccup par hasard ? Le fils de Stoïk ? L'interrogea la créature en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pattes griffues pour observer l'enfant de plus près.

-Oui c'est moi mais … comment est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

Le reptile secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Si seulement ton père avait été un enfant docile, je ne le connaîtrais pas, lui et son gamin mal coiffé.

La réponse donnée fut vraiment surprenante, même s'il sentit une pointe de gêne au sujet de ses cheveux. Après tout, ce n'était de sa faute s'ils ne voulaient pas rester en place et il avait même essayé de les coiffer correctement une fois. Ce fut la dernière tentative de sa vie d'ailleurs.

-Vous avez connu mon père lorsqu'il étudiait ici ?

-Mon nom est Skullcrusher, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Skull. J'ai été le familier de ton père et son ami le plus fidèle jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ici.

-V-vous êtes Skull ? La créature avec qui mon père avait scellé un Pacte lors de sa première année ?

-Évidemment que c'est moi ! Ton père ne t'en as jamais parlé ? Quelle bourrique celui-là.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté avec lui ? D'après ce que je sais sur vous, les familiers, vous restez auprès de votre détenteur jusqu'à la fin de sa ou de votre vie ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Disons qu'officiellement, je ne suis pas vraiment celui de ton père, enfin … je l'ai été accidentellement. Il m'a sauvé la vie et je lui ai promis de l'accompagner durant ses études. Ton père m'a ensuite donné le droit de choisir mon propre avenir, alors j'ai préféré rester ici pour permettre aux autres élèves de bénéficier de mon savoir.

Le surplus d'informations donna le tournis au pauvre Hiccup qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête. La petite créature devant lui se rendit compte de son malaise et lui demanda de le suivre.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-A ta chambre. Il semblerait que comme ton père, tu ais un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Suite à quoi, Skull grimpa les premiers escaliers qui les mèneraient vers le troisième étage. Le jeune homme observait le reptile avec une certaine admiration dans le regard. C'était un dragon malgré l'absence d'ailes sur son dos, il le savait car il faisait parti des familiers les plus rares et surtout, ils figuraient parmi les plus sages d'entre tous. C'était certainement un Rumblehorn, sans aucun doute. Il le reconnaissait aux deux fines cornes qui ornaient le haut de sa tête et à ses plaques sur le dessus de son cou ressemblant à une carapace d'insecte. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père avait pu posséder une pareille merveille … Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé ?

Sur le trajet, le reptile présenta rapidement les lieux à Hiccup en précisant que tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, serait indiqué soit durant les cours du lendemain soit sur les fiches qu'il venait de recevoir. Il apprit que les repas étaient tous servis dans le réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée et qu'il était accessible à partir de 6 heures jusqu'au début des cours à 8 heures. Ensuite, il rouvrait pour le déjeuner à 11 heures et demi avant de se fermer pour l'après-midi à 14 heures. Et pour le soir, c'était de 19 heures jusqu'à 22 heures pour les plus tardifs des étudiants. La bibliothèque se trouvait également au rez-de-chaussée. Skull précisa que l'Académie avait été divisé en trois parties : la Pratique à l'extérieur dans la forêt ou dans les salles prévues à cet effet, la Théorie avec les classes et la bibliothèque, et enfin la Vie Privée avec les dortoirs, les salles de jeux, la piscine et le réfectoire. Tout cela était réparti en cinq étages. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y venir car déjà, ils se tenaient tout deux devant la chambre du jeune homme, dont le numéro était le 68. L'ancien compagnon de son père se tourna vers lui, ses papiers toujours tenus solidement entre ses pattes, et le regarda avec une pointe de pitié.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance …

-Merci mais … pourquoi le faire avec une telle expression ?

-Disons que ton colocataire n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une personne «aimable». Reste calme et n'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec lui, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Sur ce, je dois te laisser.

La petite bestiole se faufila entre les élèves encore en train de chercher leur chambre et il disparut en un instant, comme il était apparu. Hiccup sentit une boule d'angoisse naître au dans son estomac. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de frapper contre la porte et tourner la poignet pour entrer. Un court corridor s'offrit à lui, le menant dans une pièce éclairée par la large baie vitrée en face de lui, où se tenait une télévision, un sofa, une table carrée et une petite cuisine simple pour les besoins primaires des résidents. Deux portes se tenaient sur sa gauche, certainement la chambre qu'il allait partager et la salle de bain. Il ouvrit sans plus attendre et il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce qui l'intrigua tout de même, c'était de voir la chambre vide. Il s'attendait à voir son «affreux» colocataire débarqué dans la seconde suivant son entrée pourtant, personne ne sembla se présenter à lui. Hiccup préféra déballer ses affaires et posa son sac dans la chambre, observant l'espace avec un regard satisfait. Il y avait deux bureaux, assez espacés pour que les deux élèves puissent prendre note ou travailler tranquillement sans se gêner l'un l'autre et une grande armoire se tenait juste à côté de la porte. De quoi permettre une bonne scolarité aux étudiants. Alors qu'il sortait une photo de sa famille pour la déposer sur un des bureaux, il entendit un bruit venir de la porte d'entrée et il se précipita à l'extérieur pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un voleur. La personne de l'autre côté du mur se tourna vivement vers lui, et ses yeux le transpercèrent de leur beauté sans précédent. De la glace. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. C'était une mer de glace qui lui servait d'yeux. Par contre, ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la neige et sa peau en faisait presque de même. Il portait un sweat noir à manches longues, un pantalon kaki plutôt ample et une paire de tongue qui lui donnait un air très décontracté. Sa main gauche était recouverte par un bandage. Avait-il été blessé par quelqu'un ? Ou quelque chose ? Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air si rustre que ça …

-T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon appart' ?

… ou pas.

-D-désolé. Personne n'est venu me chercher alors, c'est Skullcrusher qui m'a mené jusqu'ici et je suis rentré. Comme tu ne t'y trouvais pas, je me suis permis de m'installer dans la chambre.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je suis ton colocataire pour l'année … dit-il avec une pointe de gêne.

-Quoi ? Beugla l'autre adolescent.

Son expression passa de l'incompréhension à la colère en un instant. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent à une vitesse incroyable, lui donnant un air très menaçant, ses poings se serrèrent contre ses cuisses, ses dents grincèrent et son visage autrefois blanc comme un linge, était devenu rouge pivoine. Pour évacuer sa haine, l'argenté envoya son poing contre le mur derrière lui et Hiccup put entendre un craquement lorsqu'il toucha la surface solide de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te briser le poing ! Intervint-il, se souciant quelque peu de l'état de sa main bandée.

Il voulut se rapprocher de lui afin de constater les dégâts, avant d'être repousser de manière plutôt violente par son camarade.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Merde … J'avais pourtant dis au Croissant de Lune de me laisser tranquille avec ces histoires …

Hiccup était quelque peu honteux et même sa timidité prit le dessus sur tout le reste, le renfermant sur lui-même le temps que son colocataire ne se calme. Que lui avait-il fait pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Y avait-il une quelconque raison ? Et son poing ? Il ne semblait rien avoir malgré l'impact contre le mur et la marque laissée sur ce-dernier. Qui était-il à la fin ? Le silence revint alors dans la chambre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une troisième fois. Le brun pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte venu découvrir la provenance du bruit. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore acharné sur le mur Jackie ! S'exclama la nouvelle présence en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation.

Le regard émeraude d'Hiccup croisa celui marron du nouvel arrivant et il fut surpris de constater que les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau hormis pour leur physique. Si l'un avait les cheveux blancs, l'autre les avait châtains foncés. Et si les yeux du premier avait été à la fois beau et terrifiant, ceux du second étaient bienveillant et chaleureux. Le petit brun se sentit bien mieux à son arrivée qu'à celle de son double. Quand il le remarqua enfin, le frère-bienveillant accourut vers Hiccup, un sourire prenant place sur son visage heureux.

-Je vois que tu es arrivé sans encombre. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu te rencontrer à la salle commune mais j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute et la tête de mule derrière n'a pas voulu le faire, alors j'ai envoyé Skull te chercher.

-Ah … Merci beaucoup …

-Moi c'est Jackson, je suis le jumeau de l'abruti qui s'est fracassé le poing contre le mur. Son nom c'est Jack.

-Hiccup, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Jackson, c'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on ait un nouveau colocataire ? Intervint alors le garçon à l'arrière de la scène.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il se dirigeait vers eux, secouant son poing un peu endolori par le coup porté mais pas brisé, ce qui étonna fortement Hiccup. Avec la force qu'il y avait mis, il aurait au moins dû se le fouler. Un peu intimidé par cette présence froide et écrasante, il baissa le regard, masquant sa honte et sa peur. Il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand que lui et sa taille appuyait encore plus cette image du mauvais garçon.

-Laisse-le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait.

-Rien fait ? On avait un accord tous les deux ! On était censé être les deux seuls résidents de cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de mon année scolaire ? C'était notre pacte, lança-t-il en perdant peu à peu cette expression colérique pour laisser place à celle d'un enfant perdu.

-Jack, tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher au monde. Et puis, j'en avais marre de t'entendre râler tout le temps.

-Est-ce que tu as pensé un instant aux conséquences que cela aura sur moi ? Hein ? Tu y as pensé un peu ?

Lui. Lui. Toujours lui. Ne pensait-il qu'à sa propre pomme ? Hiccup sentait que cette année allait être la pire de sa vie. Encore une fois, il n'était pas une personne désirée. Jackson posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et défia son jumeau du regard, lui déconseillant de continuer à enfoncer ce pauvre enfant.

-Comporte toi un peu en adulte pour une fois et laisse les choses venir. On verra bien ce qu'il adviendra. Pour l'instant, le directeur est du même avis que moi et tu dois respecter sa décision.

-E-excusez-moi, tenta le petit brun sans réelle force dans sa voix. J-je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles-fêtes …

-Ce que tu es ! Trancha Jack en le transperçant de son magnifique regard bleu glace.

-... mais si je suis une gêne, je peux demander au directeur de me changer de chambre.

-Il en est hors de question. Mon frère n'est pas maître dans cette chambre et si tu as été assigné ici, il s'y fera. Ne t'en occupe pas.

A cette affirmation, Hiccup se sentit à la fois soulagé et profondément confus. Pourquoi Jack était-il aussi réticent à l'idée d'avoir un colocataire autre que son frère ? Et puis, ils allaient être trois dans la même chambre ? Il n'y avait que deux lits pourtant ? L'un d'entre eux allait-il devoir dormir sur le sofa ? En pleine réflexion, le petit nouveau ne se rendit pas compte que l'argenté se défilait et rejoignait la chambre où il avait déballé ses affaires précédemment. Puis, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il lança :

-Je ne garantis pas sa survie. S'il est sur mon chemin, je le tuerais sans hésitation.

Le sang d'Hiccup se glaça dans ses veines. Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec une telle froideur et une telle indifférence. Le silence revint juste après, accompagné d'une atmosphère pesante et d'un froid sibérien. Jackson soupira avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, invitant son camarade à faire de même. Il le rejoignit alors et ce fut le jumeau-bien-luné qui entama la discussion.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère. Il n'a jamais été très sociable et ce, depuis notre enfance …

-C-ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser … C'est plutôt à moi. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer …

-Tu ne t'imposes pas, en aucun cas tu n'es une gêne. Si c'est l'attitude de mon frère qui te fait dire ça, chasse cette pensée immédiatement car il n'en est rien ! C'est moi qui ait demandé que tu viennes dans cette chambre.

L'affirmation sembla le surprendre quelque peu. Pourquoi demander de le transférer dans cette chambre si l'un des deux résidents ne le désirait pas ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

-Au début, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Je voulais juste que mon frère se fasse un ami … finalement, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui t'impose quelque chose.

-N-non pas du tout ! J'ai déjà vécu pire que ça.

-Pire que mon frère ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire discret.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de discuter comme cela durant toute la fin de l'après-midi, faisant les présentations convenablement entre eux. Jackson et Jack étaient de deux ans les aînés d'Hiccup. C'était une coutume dans cette Académie que les plus jeunes soient intégrés dans les chambres de plus âgés pour leur permettre une meilleure intégration et les aider à avancer dans la vie scolaire de l'école. Il en déduisit que les jumeaux ne seraient donc pas avec lui en classe et quelque part, cela le soulagea un peu. Supporter les insultes de Jack et ses regards, pourtant beaux, mais pesants à longueur de journée, l'auraient empêcher de travailler. Ensuite, le brun insista sur les cours à ne pas louper comme ceux de Pratique à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils étaient très différents des cours de Théories mais possédaient aussi quelques ressemblances. Si l'un se passait en classe, l'autre se faisait à l'extérieur, mais l'on continuait à enseigner les bases de la magie en Pratique comme on pouvait exercer ses pouvoirs en Théorie. Enfin, il lui montra le papier le plus important parmi lesquels on lui avait donné. C'était le plan de l'Académie s'il voulait éviter de se perdre. Il était assez grand mais compréhensible, alors Hiccup n'aurait aucun mal à s'y retrouver. Le soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et ils descendirent tous les deux au réfectoire pour souper, avant de remonter quelques heures plus tard. Jackson ne lui imposa pas ses propres amis pour lui permettre de se familiariser avec la cantine et les autres lieux qu'ils visitèrent rapidement ensuite, comme la bibliothèque et la salle de jeux au dernier étage. Elle servait lors des heures de pause ou durant le week-end, lorsque les élèves ne voulaient pas se rendre à Arendelle pour faire les boutiques ou autre.

Une fois qu'ils firent le tour, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Jack sortit à ce-moment là de sa propre pièce. Il traînait derrière lui une froideur sans précédent et se coucha sur le sofa sans dire un mot. D'après lui, il était hors de question de dormir dans la même chambre qu'un moins que rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour mériter ça ? Jackson lui demanda une nouvelle fois de l'ignorer et l'installa dans le lit de Jack, après avoir changer les draps. Hiccup eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir mais finit par tomber dans les méandres du sommeil. Ce fut une longue journée, difficile et éprouvante mais il y était. Il avait réussi à entrer dans l'Académie Lärande.

* * *

Le numéro de la chambre d'Hiccup est une référence à l'année où Jack a déclenché la tempête de neige dans le film les Cinq Légendes.


	4. Tension

**Titre**** : **Maîtrise

**Rating**** :** M

**Note**** : **Salut tout le monde, j'espère ne pas être trop en retard cette fois-ci. Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps que le précédent à cause de l'histoire et des événements que je voulais y insérer. Certains arriveront donc plus vite que d'autres ... Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Dreamworks, Pixar et Disney ainsi que de Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : **Tension

**« Les devoirs de l'amitié sont la confiance, la bienveillance et les conseils »**

_Voltaire_

Le corps d'Hiccup était douloureux lorsqu'il tenta de se réveiller le lendemain, la tête vibrante et les oreilles bourdonnantes. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs la veille l'avait quelque peu vidé de ses forces même si cela ne s'était pas senti tout de suite. De plus, le sol en pierre avait été un obstacle dur à surmonter, surtout qu'il n'en était qu'à son premier essai. Pas très déterminé à sortir de cette chaleur agréable qui le parcourait, de renoncer au touché du drap sur sa peau nu et de la sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait en cet-instant, Hiccup s'accorda encore quelques minutes de repos pour correctement sortir des abysses du sommeil. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter, que des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce à côté, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait atterri dans la chambre où l'on désirait le moins sa présence. Son corps se crispa quand la voix de Jack perça le silence de la pièce adjacente, faisant manquer un battement au cœur du brun qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre crier de si bon matin. Était-ce sur son jumeau qu'il passait ses nerfs ? De plus, ce n'était pas la politesse qui lui écorchait la bouche, il n'employait que des termes grossiers et ne s'embêtait pas avec l'impact que pourrait avoir ses mots sur son pauvre interlocuteur, dont la voix ne s'élevait aucunement. Le nouveau s'imaginait Jackson en train de subir les sautes d'humeur de son frangin, le regard baissé et la mine désolé, sentant dans son cœur l'éloignement prochain entre eux.

La culpabilité s'installa en lui alors que son corps s'extirpait lentement de l'étreinte apaisante de son lit. Son visage d'abord éclairé par le bien être se ternit, et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de mépris envers lui-même. Ses jambes le soulevèrent et il attrapa un t-shirt, trop ample pour lui et sortit de la pièce, une main dans ses cheveux pour donner l'impression de se réveiller à ses colocataires. Après tout, écouter les conversations n'était pas vraiment plus poli que hurler sur son frère à sept heure du matin. Sa petite tête sortit de l'embrasure de la porte et finalement, il vit les deux frères face à face, l'un assis à la table en train de regarder un cahier avec un air sérieux et l'autre, blasphémant contre son jumeau avec fureur.

-Tiens, voilà le fauteur de trouble qui fait son entrée, cracha Jack comme pour dire bonjour. Jackson, je t'attends à midi devant la salle de classe et j'espère que d'ici là, tu auras une autre excuse pour me faire subir ça.

Sur ces mots et sans un regard de plus pour le pauvre adolescent, il attrapa son sac à dos et claqua la porte derrière lui pour bien montrer son animosité envers le jeune homme. Le brun sentit un poids sur ses épaules qui le convint presque à retourner de là d'où il venait. Il s'approcha doucement de Jackson, silencieux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et son corps tendu à l'extrême. Ne sachant quoi dire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, le garçon souffla un simple «désolé» pour briser cette atmosphère oppressante qui les entourait. Les épaules du jumeau-souriant sursautèrent à l'entente de sa voix et il tourna une mine triste vers lui. Aucune larme ne semblait s'écouler de ses joues. Quel courage. Subir tout cela sans montrer la moindre faiblesse. Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa figure sans pour autant chasser cette expression abattue, apaisant la tension et il se leva un peu vite pour saluer le nouveau comme il le devait.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce remue-ménage. Je sais que tu dormais encore avant que mon frère n'élève la voix … lâcha-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

-J'étais réveillé, avoua Hiccup.

Jackson laissa une légère expression de gêne se peindre sur sa face, le rouge de la timidité lui montant aux joues et il se cacha en détournant à nouveau le regard.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mon droit de te demander ça mais, ton frère a-t-il toujours été comme ça ?

L'interrogé mit un temps avant de répondre. C'était un sujet plutôt délicat pour lui et il avait toujours eu du mal à en parler avec d'autres personnes. Son frère était le seul être à discuter de ce genre de chose et encore, il lui arrivait parfois de pester contre son jumeau pour avoir remis ça sur le tapis. L'hésitation fut de courte de durée et il finit par déclarer.

-Disons qu'il a vécu … certains événements qui l'ont amené à «être» ce qu'il est à présent. Plus jeune, il était la gentillesse incarnée et son sourire n'avait aucun égal.

Cette révélation surprit le jeune homme. S'imaginer le jumeau-grincheux aimable et souriant était un peu compliqué pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré le connaître comme ça. Il aurait peut-être même pu devenir son ami. Pourtant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne récolterait que de la haine et du mépris. Éviter un quelconque contact physique avec lui serait la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

Après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, s'être préparé et rendu au réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Jackson, qui avait pris la peine de l'attendre pour ne pas le laisser tout seul dès son premier jour, les deux adolescents durent se quitter pour partir vers leur classe respective. Celle du jumeau-souriant se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment étant donné qu'il était un dernier année et Hiccup se trouvait complètement à l'opposé, dans la partie débutante de l'Académie. Il parvint à trouver son chemin sans encombre, croisant de temps à autre des élèves en retard, courant à travers les couloirs, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui leur semblerait familier pour le suivre et se mettre sur la bonne voie. Certains se pressaient vers le rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le jardin et ainsi, assister aux cours de Pratique. Les heures creuses étaient rares puisque les enseignants ne tombaient jamais malade, leur donnant un côté encore plus sérieux et appliqué dans leur travail.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la pièce qui lui avait été attribué pour son premier jour, il vit la chevelure blonde de sa meilleure amie parmi celles de deux autres filles. L'une d'entre elle lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques pas de plus pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune rousse qui s'était illustrée avant l'examen d'entrée. Sa présence ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle allait être dans sa classe. Un soupir de soulagement sortit d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouverte, attirant l'attention de Rapunzel qui souriait vivement à ses deux camarades. Elle salua l'une d'elle qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'autre bout de l'Académie, ses cheveux si particuliers flottant dans l'air absorbant toute la curiosité du jeune arrivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule d'étudiants.

-Salut Hic, s'exclama la blondinette en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

-Bonjour Punzie, je vois que tu as réussi à trouver la classe sans te perdre.

-Ma colocataire m'a aidé à trouver le chemin, dit-elle laissant un grand sourire illuminé son visage toujours joyeux.

Hiccup posa son regard sur la rousse derrière elle. Ses cheveux en pagaille ne voulait guère tenir en place et même si elle y passait des heures, brossant et peignant devant son miroir cette masse de filaments réputés incassables, rien ne bougerait et sa coiffure serait toujours autant emmêlée. Ses yeux avaient une couleur plus froide contrairement à sa chevelure de feu et lui rappelèrent vaguement ceux de Jack, sans être pour autant tout aussi menaçants et rancuniers. Elle portait une tenue très négligée pour une fille, contrastant avec la robe pâle de la petite Rapunzel. Un débardeur vert turquoise froissé lui servait de haut tandis que son jean délavé était déchiré de toutes parts, précisant l'inconscience et le caractère un peu casse-cou de la demoiselle. Elle ne portait aucun ornement qui lui donnerait un peu plus l'aspect d'une femme. Sur sa peau, un tatouage en forme de feu-follet prenait place au niveau de son épaule.

La blonde suivit son regard et hocha négativement de la tête.

-Mérida n'est pas ma colocataire. C'est celle qui est partie un peu plus tôt, elle s'appelle Tatiana et elle est en dernière année, dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme un petit chat. Et toi ? Comment est ton compagnon de chambre ?

-Ils sont deux …. soupira-t-il.

-Deux ? C'est plutôt rare. D'habitude, les chambres ne possèdent que deux lits.

-Ce sont des frères, des jumeaux. Jackson et Jack.

A l'entente des prénoms, Rapunzel sembla se figer sur place. Elle réfléchit un instant, Mérida les rejoignant dans leur conversation devant la porte ouverte et lâcha ses premiers mots.

-Les frères Morozco Frost ? Ils sont connus dans cette Académie. Ma colocataire m'en a parlé.

-Il me semble que Tatiana en a fait mention également.

Intrigué car tenu dans l'ignorance totale, le garçon croisa ses bras contre son torse et fixa les deux filles à présent côte à côte. Alors qu'il patientait pour obtenir une réponse concrète des demoiselles, même s'il savait pertinemment au vue de son allure et de sa première impression, que Mérida serait la dernière personne à lui donner une indication, la blonde leva son index en l'air comme pour crier «Eurêka, j'ai trouvé». Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de cela, elle venait juste de se souvenir d'une chose importante que lui avait annoncé sa colocataire avant de partir. Sauf que cela ne concernait ni la rousse, ni le brun et encore moins les autres élèves autour d'eux, les regardant avec des yeux amusés. Finalement, Hiccup abandonna sa recherche de réponse et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour se trouver une place avant qu'il n'y en ai plus aucune de libre et qu'il se retrouve à côté d'un élève avec qui il ne parviendrait pas à tisser des liens d'amitié. Tête baissée pour éviter de croiser le regard des autres, il prit une place au troisième rang de l'amphithéâtre et invita Rapunzel à s'asseoir à sa droite. Mérida les laissa entre eux, se plaçant un peu plus en arrière pour être hors de portée et faire ce que bon lui semblait. Même les Zauberers possédaient leurs petites racailles. L'attente fut plutôt longue. Le professeur s'était-il perdu ?

-Dis Hiccup, ces garçons qui vivent avec toi ….

-Hum ?

-L'un d'eux n'a pas des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux bleus et un bandage à la main gauche ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais il est au dernier rang, au-dessus de toi, affirma-t-elle en lui faisant un signe discret des yeux.

Un léger frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il se tournait doucement dans la direction où le regard de sa camarade s'était posé. Il était impossible que son colocataire grincheux fasse parti de cette classe. Non. Il était censé être en dernière année avec son jumeau Jackson ? Alors … Pourquoi était-il assis au fond de la classe, son air froid et distant peint sur son visage, déconseillant de son regard bleu glace quiconque voudrait s'installer à ses côtés. Ses bras croisés contre son torse, un cahier ouvert et un stylo posés sur la surface en bois de son bureau, le laissait quand même croire à un minimum de sérieux venant de sa part. Peut-être que son caractère n'était qu'une façade pour éviter d'être perturbé durant les cours ? Les liens d'amitié étaient-ils une gêne pour lui ? Encore des questions qui resteraient sans réponse, s'ajoutant à celle qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres : Que faisait un garçon de dix-sept dans une classe de première année ? Le concerné sentit le poids d'un regard indiscret sur lui et détourna son attention vers ce trouble-fête. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le cœur d'Hiccup manqua un battement à cause de la surprise. Pourtant, autre chose le perturbait. Ces perles qui ornaient le centre de son visage étaient si belles et si envoûtantes. Si seulement il n'était pas si rêche et mauvais envers les autres, il aurait pu le fixer sans avoir à craindre d'être vu. Le brun reporta son attention vers Rapunzel avant de constater que leur professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Bonjour les enfants, je vois que vous avez tous pris un siège. C'est bien, cela m'évitera de faire la répartition des places, déclara-t-il posant une pile de livres sur son bureau.

Cet enseignant était, comment dire, spécial. Non pas étrange car les chimères et les mi-humains mi-animaux étaient courants dans le monde des Zauberers, mais c'était la première fois que les élèves de cette classe en voyaient un vrai alors, ils furent quelque peu surpris en découvrant que leur supérieur possédait une queue de lion, touffue et auburn sur le bout, ainsi qu'une grande chevelure de la même couleur. Deux petites oreilles félines se dressaient sur le haut de son crâne, se mouvant au moindre bruit que faisait un élève, que ce soit le son d'un stylo raclant contre le bois ou la simple respiration d'un garçon aux cheveux d'argent au fond de la classe. Sa peau s'accordant presque avec la teinte dorée de sa queue et de ses oreilles, donnait l'impression qu'il avait été cuit comme un petit pain. Il portait un simple t-shirt vert et un jean ample, aucune chaussure à ses pieds, seulement deux grandes pattes griffues.

-Je suis Simba Lowe, votre professeur principal pour cette année. Je vous enseignerai les cours de Théorie pour une partie de la semaine. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne serai là que pour m'occuper de l'administration et régler les erreurs sur les emplois du temps, si erreurs il y a, annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau, secouant son membre félin dans tous les sens pour captiver les élèves.

C'est ainsi que pendant les deux heures suivantes, leur expliqua comment allaient se passer les cours classiques que suivaient les Einfach et les cours destinés exclusivement aux Zauberers. Le lundi et jeudi matin seraient dédiés aux cours de maths, histoire, langues, géographie et physique, réduit à seulement une heure. Les autres jours de la semaine, ainsi que les après-midi des lundi et jeudi, serviraient à la Théorie -matin- et la Pratique -après-midi. Suite à quoi, il précisa quelques règles à ne pas violer comme l'utilisation des pouvoirs dans Arendelle lors des week-ends ou dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Tout manquement à ce règlement serait sévèrement puni. Suite à quoi, il continua à parler pendant le reste de la dernière heure avant de pouvoir se rendre au réfectoire.

-Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, c'est maintenant … souffla-t-il.

Quelques mains se levèrent et il répondit vivement aux interrogations simples de ses étudiants. Hiccup ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il le lui demander ? Jack ne semblait pas intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, jouant avec son stylo et griffonnant des bouts de phrases lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Puis, Simba s'arrêta devant le jeune homme bloquant sa vue et il redressa son regard intimidé vers la chimère. Pourtant, à l'intérieur des yeux de cet homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, il vit le feu de la vie et la joie d'enseigner ce qu'il savait. Rapunzel lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il revienne à lui, il ressemblait à un idiot avec cette tête.

-Avez-vous des questions mon cher Hiccup ?

-P-pas vraiment …

-Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez intéressé par un de nos élève ?

Le sous-entendu lui mit le rouge aux joues. Il aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un trou et ne plus en ressortir avant des siècles. Simba ne put que rire à cette réaction, lui donnant un air enfantin qui lui seyait à merveille.

-Ne soyez pas timide, il n'y a rien à craindre ici sauf votre curiosité.

-Hein ?

-Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : n'essayez pas d'atteindre ce qui n'est pas accessible.

Cette phrase terminée, il laissa le brun et retourna vers son bureau pour signaler la fin des cours et permettre aux élèves de s'enfuir vers la cantine et se remplirent la panse. Hiccup rangea ses affaires en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le professeur quelques secondes plus tôt. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qui avait-il de si inaccessible dans sa curiosité ? Peut-être sa curiosité ne pouvait-elle pas être satisfaite ? Non. Il y avait autre chose. Alors qu'il se permettait de rêvasser en descendant les escaliers qui menaient vers la sortie, il rata une marche et perdit l'équilibre s'écrasant sur un de ses camarades juste en face de lui. Rapunzel arriva au triple galop en tenant un bout de sa robe pour ne pas suivre le garçon dans sa chute et l'aida à se relever. Il tenait sa tête dans sa main, un peu sonné et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il avait emporté la cause de ses questions avec lui.

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches dragonnet ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant seul.

Il refusa violemment la poigne que lui tendait le brun, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte pour rejoindre son frère jumeau qui l'attendait devant la salle de classe, comme prévu. Le cœur du garçon se déchira une nouvelle fois en voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de bon à s'approcher de cet adolescent glacial et malpoli. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement d'ailleurs. La blondinette à ses côtés le tira de ses mauvaises pensées et lui sourit pour chasser sa tristesse. Elle avait le don de redonner des couleurs à ce monde grisonnant et monotone.

-Il n'est pas très poli, mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, il s'habituera à toi et deviendra un très bon ami, déclara-t-elle en marchant vers le réfectoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je n'arrive à rien avec lui. A chaque fois que je tente la moindre approche, j'ai l'impression de faire deux pas en arrière.

-Lorsqu'il voudra y mettre un peu du sien, il arrivera peut-être à changer.

-J'en doute …

L'après-midi, les premiers cours de Pratique eurent lieu dans le jardin pour commencer à apprendre les éléments de bases. Pour sa part, Hiccup savait déjà quel était son pouvoir. Il parvenait à contrôler la nature par la pensée. Lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il pouvait faire appel aux plantes, aux arbres, à la terre et parfois même, aux animaux mais c'était plus rare. Les capacités de Rapunzel lui était encore inconnu. Il les découvrirait bien assez tôt. Quant à Jack, il resta à l'écart du groupe contre un arbre, tout en regardant le cours sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que madame Eve était en train de raconter. Elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et le laissa à ses propres occupations tandis que, d'un simple claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaître une étincelle qui se propagea dans l'air jusqu'à disparaître au-dessus de la cime d'un arbre. Tel était son pouvoir. Grâce à la friction de l'air, elle parvenait à créer de l'électricité qui pouvait se propager à travers différentes surfaces, selon leur capacité de conduction. L'eau par exemple était un très bon moyen de conduire son pouvoir. Heureusement, aucun des élèves ne possédaient la capacité de manier l'eau et Eve précisa qu'il était très difficile de contrôler cet élément à cause de son aspect informe et de l'inexistence de ses contours. Suite à cette démonstration, elle demanda à ses élèves de faire de même. Hiccup ne mit pas longtemps à faire sortir deux racines d'environ deux mètres à ses côtés pour créer des bras géants. L'épuisement le prit plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il s'échoua sur l'herbe, reprenant son souffle et sa concentration. La jeune femme aux courts cheveux blancs lui fit remarquer qu'il était trop dur avec lui-même et n'était pas encore assez fort physiquement pour supporter une telle charge d'énergie. Elle lui signala également que pour contrôler son pouvoir, il ne fallait pas douter de soi-même.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Mérida qui invoqua une boule de feu flamboyante et éblouissante dans la paume de sa main. Elle flottait et tournait comme un yoyo, crépitant et chauffant l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Guy, un garçon à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux bruns rehaussés en une étrange couette, appela également le feu mais le sien était un peu plus faible bien que tout aussi merveilleux. Lorsque le tour de Rapunzel arriva, Hiccup fut surpris de voir qu'une lumière intense s'échappait de sa chevelure et les entourèrent en quelques secondes. Ils furent enveloppés dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être, soulageant la fatigue et les blessures de beaucoup d'entre eux. Le professeur l'applaudit.

-C'est un pouvoir peu commun que tu possèdes ma petite Rapunzel. Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent utiliser les sorts de soins. Tu tires ton pouvoir de la lumière qui t'entoure alors fait très attention lorsque la nuit tombera, tu seras vulnérable. Il faudra palier cette faiblesse pour que tu n'es aucun problème pour te défendre, déclara-t-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux de la demoiselle.

Sa chevelure dorée reprit sa teinte normale après cela et elle se rangea aux côtés d'Hiccup, Mérida et Guy pour voir ce que les autres allaient faire. Deux garçons s'avérèrent être des manipulateurs d'électricité comme Mme Eve, une fille à la chevelure noirâtre du nom de Mavis s'enquit de faire apparaître une silhouette en contrôlant sa propre ombre, trois autres filles fouettèrent le visage de leurs camarades avec une petite bourrasque de vent et enfin, les deux derniers élèves semblèrent très attachés à la terre, mais ne contrôlaient pas la nature comme Hiccup.

Ainsi, le cours allait se terminer sans que Jack ne montre ses propres capacités. Ils étaient en train de ramasser leurs affaires lorsque Mme Eve se dirigea vers lui pour discuter. Le jeune brun était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais cela devait avoir un rapport avec son comportement du jour. Allait-il être puni ? Pourtant, l'expression sur leur visage respectif ne semblait afficher aucune expression de remords ou de colère, ils restaient tous les deux stoïques et leurs lèvres se mouvaient sans interruption.

-Tu viens Hiccup, on rentre, lâcha Rapunzel en attrapant le bras du jeune homme.

-Oui j'arrive.

Les trois adolescents se rendirent à l'intérieur de l'Académie pour déposer leurs sacs dans leur chambre et se rejoignirent au réfectoire. L'heure du repas était venu. Hiccup s'assit à la table de Rapunzel et Mérida, qui lui adressa un regard en coin pas très amical mais ne fit aucune remarque sur sa présence. Suite à quoi, une nouvelle silhouette se dessina à côté d'eux.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix intimidée.

-Guy ? S'exclamèrent Mérida et Hiccup, surpris par l'arrivée de l'élève.

-Bien sûr, assieds-toi ! Répondit Rapunzel, voyant que ses compagnons ne le feraient pas.

-Merci.

Il s'installa à côté d'Hiccup et ils firent un peu plus connaissance. Ils apprirent que Mérida venait de Highland, une ville au sud-ouest de Lärande et qu'elle avait trois petits frères, également Zauberers, du nom de Harris, Hubert et Hamish. Elle aimait le tir à l'arc et avait découvert ses pouvoirs à l'âge de sept ans. Quant à Guy, il séjournait à Arendelle depuis plusieurs années. Lui aussi, ses capacités étaient apparues très jeune. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne au contraire, il avait un bon sens de l'humour et était très souriant une fois qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Hiccup se lia vite d'amitié avec lui.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ce garçon étrange ? Demanda alors Guy en plantant sa fourchette dans son poulet.

Tous les regards se joignirent pour se diriger vers une unique personne au fond de la cantine, seul comme à son habitude, à l'exception de ce garçon à la chevelure brune qui prenait son repas avec lui, souriant et s'exprimant avec joie. C'était les jumeaux Frost.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas participé au cours de Pratique aujourd'hui … soupira Punzie en reportant son attention sur Hiccup, comme s'il était le plus concerné par cette histoire.

-Tu crois qu'il n'a pas de pouvoirs ?

La question de Guy était un peu stupide. S'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, il ne serait pas ici. En tout cas, c'est ce que déclara le jeune brun avant d'être violemment coupé par Mérida.

-Il y a beaucoup de Einfach dans cet établissement. Anna en fait partie.

-Anna ? L'une des dirigeantes de l'Académie ? Dit-il, surpris.

-Oui, elle ne possède aucun pouvoir et ne s'occupe que de l'administration de l'école. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle était la seule de sa famille à ne posséder aucune capacité magique. Sa sœur est également ici.

-Sa sœur ?

-Elsa Kai, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu mais d'après les rumeurs, ses pouvoirs sont très puissants.

Les révélations de Mérida attisèrent la curiosité déjà bien trop grande d'Hiccup. Peut-être était-ce ça la raison de ce détachement ? Peut-être parce que Jack n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Peut-être se sentait-il seul dans cette Académie ? Peut-être avait-il simplement peur d'être l'unique à n'être d'aucune utilité en cas d'une attaque ennemie ? Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le jeune brun ressentit de la pitié pour lui.


	5. Rapprochement

**Titre**** : **Maîtrise

**Rating**** : **M

**Note**** : **Bonjour tout le monde ... Oui je suis un peu en retard, enfin je crois ? Je n'ai pas encore pris de rythme de publication mais si l'inspiration me vient, alors ce sera un chapitre tous les dimanches et sinon, ce sera un dimanche sur deux je pense. Sinon, la citation que j'ai mise sur ce chapitre n'est pas de moi mais je l'ai bidouillé parce que je ne retrouvais plus la vraie version et son auteur m'est inconnu. Il me semblait qu'elle venait d'Albert Einstein mais après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je n'ai rien trouvé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ou à dans deux semaines !

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Dreamworks, Pixar et Walt Disney. Je remercie également Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : **Rapprochement

**"Plus tu veux en savoir, moins tu comprends et plus tu te poses de questions"**

Ce garçon hantait ses pensées comme un fantôme prendrait possession d'une maison pour faire fuir ses habitants. Il ne cessait de l'observer, de l'examiner, de le fixer. Il le mettait mal à l'aise, il l'empêchait de penser correctement et qui plus est, il se trouvait dans la même classe que lui. Que voulait-il ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Pourquoi semblait-il si gentil avec lui alors que depuis son arrivée, il l'avait rejeté plus d'une fois, l'insultant dans son dos et intérieurement, priant pour qu'il disparaisse de la chambre pour qu'il puisse continuer sa vie, autrefois normale ? Était-il stupide au point de croire que sa détermination finirait par vaincre le mur de glace qu'il avait créé autour de son cœur ? Aucune fissure n'avait encore été faite sur cette masse froide et solide comme du roc. Combien avaient essayé de s'en faire un ami sans y parvenir ? Combien perdirent leur temps avec lui en constatant qu'il était incapable de tenir une conversation calmement pendant plus de trente secondes, avant de …

Peu importe. Il avait toujours été seul. Toujours. La seule présence à ses côtés était ce mur de plusieurs mètres dressé en lui-même, afin de ne plus subir la souffrance de ses propres erreurs.

Une douce musique le tira de ses pensées négatives, effaçant son nouveau cauchemar de sa mémoire et apaisant son cœur battant à vive allure. Encore ce rêve. Il ouvrit ses yeux fatigués, cernés et brûlants afin de constater qu'il n'était plus sur le sofa mais bien sur le sol. Il soupira d'exaspération, se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains et arrangea un peu ses cheveux. Ils étaient humides … Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, il éteignit la mélodie qui s'élevait de son téléphone portable et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère dans laquelle il avait laissé ses affaires. Ce qu'il avait complètement oublié malgré le fait que les cours avaient débuté depuis plus d'une semaine, c'est que ce nouvel élève avait fait irruption dans sa vie et dormait à présent dans son lit, juste en face de son jumeau. Lorsqu'il vit sa fine silhouette enfouie sous la couette, il eut un léger sourire. Cette innocence, cette insouciance et ce rapport avec les autres, qui avait-il de si exceptionnel dans ce comportement qui faisait de lui une personne aimait de tous ? Les professeurs le conseillaient, ses camarades de classes l'appréciaient, ils apprenaient ses cours en élève sérieux, déterminé et pointilleux, et ne parlait pas trop. Il était … normal. Jack mordit sa lèvre inférieure rien qu'à cette idée. Il était normal. Et lui non. Une abomination. Voilà ce qu'il était. Une personne sans avenir. Sans amis. Sans passion. Sans espoir. Sans rien pour l'émouvoir. Seulement le vide et le froid.

Il prit ses affaires en silence, retenant les maintes injures qu'il voulait balancer contre lui ainsi que ses poings crispés contre ses cuisses, qui désiraient se défouler contre la porte entre-ouverte. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et se décida enfin à partir. A cette heure là, les couloirs de l'Académie était complètement désert, le réfectoire n'était pas encore ouvert, les cours ne commenceraient que dans deux heures et la salle de jeux n'était pas encore accessible. Où se dirigeait-il comme ça ? Était-il en train d'errer sans but dans les longues allées du premier étage, descendant l'escalier pour passer près de l'accueil et se rendre vers la bibliothèque ? Contrairement aux apparences, le jumeau aux cheveux d'argents savaient où il allait et ce qu'il devait y faire. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée d'une large porte vitrée, il fut salué par un homme aux oreilles canines, portant des lunettes rondes et tournant de ses doigts épais les pages d'un livre plutôt ancien.

-Bonjour monsieur Doppler, dit-il en fermant délicatement derrière lui.

-Comment vas-tu Jack, cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Occupé …

Le regard du garçon se fit fuyant, cherchant autre chose avec un air paniqué et un empressement voyant.

-Si tu la cherches, elle est au fond du rayon «Anatomie», déclara l'homme-chien en reportant son attention sur le bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains.

Jack le remercia et longea les nombreuses étagères de livres qui étaient mises à la disposition des élèves à toute heure de la journée, leur permettant de se renseigner sur des éléments qui leur étaient inconnus ou qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ou encore, les aider dans les révisions de leurs examens. Après deux petites minutes d'une marche traînante, l'argenté parvint à reconnaître une silhouette entre les livres, assis à une table, calme et sereine, belle et inaccessible. C'était une des rares personnes avec qui il arrivait à discuter sans accroche. La seule qui lui donnait l'impression de se sentir aimé, vivant et entre de bonnes mains. Il s'avança en silence, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, une envie de lui poser mille questions lui dévorant les lèvres et son cœur s'affolant à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Une fois qu'il fut devant le bureau sur lequel elle était appuyée, ses yeux bleus se redressèrent, aussi froid et antipathique que les siens, sa tresse blonde platine tombant de son épaule et sa bouche se déformant en un petit sourire.

-Quelle bonne surprise Jack, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui et de si bonne heure, dit-elle en poussant son ouvrage sur le bord de la table.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent, répondit-il avec précipitation.

-Calme-toi, tu ne crains rien ici.

Elle désigna de son index la chaise et il prit place. Au début, il ne dit rien laissant les minutes s'écouler et puis finalement, l'impatience s'imposa.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver …

-Tu n'as jamais essayé.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Que se passera-t-il si jamais ça tourne mal ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela dégénère. Tu t'en sors très bien pour l'instant, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Jack.

-Tu appelles ça «très bien s'en sortir» ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une nouvelle minute, longue et écrasante s'immisça entre eux, ne laissant que le bruit des pages tournées par le bibliothécaire s'élever dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Malgré leur contact, les deux personnes étaient froides. Aucune des deux ne dégageaient la chaleur nécessaire à un être humain, c'était comme s'ils avaient été tous les deux maudits et condamner à ne ressentir nullement cette sensation de bien être. Jack n'avait probablement jamais connu ce soulagement de se retrouver dans les bras d'une personne aimée et de ressentir ses émotions, d'entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et de toucher la peau douce de cet être. Un mouvement attira l'attention du garçon. La jeune femme en face de lui agrippa la main de son interlocuteur, regardant son bandage avec interrogation puis, prit le second membre pour admirer la magnifique bague qui ornait son majeur. En argent et embellie par une pierre bleue marine, elle reflétait presque l'âme gelée de son porteur. La demoiselle posa un doigt sur le bijou et déclara :

-Jack, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire …

La première semaine s'était écoulée tranquillement, permettant à Hiccup et à ses nouveaux compagnons de faire un peu plus connaissance, de découvrir chaque recoin de l'Académie et d'apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sur la magie. Les premiers cours étaient assez compliqués, exceptées pour les leçons qu'ils partageaient avec les Einfach. Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, Mme Eve leur donnait le droit de libérer leurs capacités au maximum mais rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à déclencher des tornades de plus de deux mètres de diamètres ou simplement, créer un géant brasier qui aurait pu détruire la forêt toute entière. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents le savait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle leur laissait quartier libre lors des cours de Pratique. Ce qu'elle fit le plus souvent durant la première semaine, ce fut de rectifier la manière d'utiliser le pouvoir de chacun. Si Hiccup avait une force physique trop faible par rapport à la puissance de son pouvoir, il était aussi écrasé par son manque de confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Lorsqu'il devait passer devant tout le monde et pas seulement devant l'enseignante, il perdait son sang-froid et les racines qu'il faisait sortir de terre, ne montraient pas plus que le bout de leurs feuilles. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient moqués de lui par la suite et ses joues étaient devenues rouges cerises. Rapunzel et Guy étaient les seuls qui le réconfortaient après ses différents échecs. Au loin, Jack les regardait toujours avec cet air hostile et désintéressé. Au plus grand soulagement du brun, ce-dernier ne le remettait pas à sa place une fois qu'ils retournaient dans la chambre et ne l'illustrait pas devant son frère. Quoiqu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de remarque, au vu de sa présence dans la classe et de son inaction durant les cours. D'ailleurs, Hiccup remarqua que le comportement de Jack était devenu de plus en plus étrange. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il disparaissait bien avant que les deux autres garçons ne soient réveillés et le brun ne le voyait plus au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas interrogé Jackson. Était-il seulement au courant ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, ce soir, il poserait ses questions.

-Jackson ?

Alors qu'il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour demander au jumeau-bien-luné de répondre à ses interrogations, ce-dernier ne semblait pas être présent dans la pièce. Seul Jack, installé sur le sofa, son regard tourné à présent vers lui, était là. Hiccup sentit un léger poids sur ses épaules et un frisson lui parcourut à nouveau l'échine en voyant ces orbes bleutés le transpercer de toutes parts même s'il n'était point effrayé par celles-ci.

-Si tu cherches mon frère, il a été convoqué chez le Croissant de Lune pour une affaire urgente, répondit l'argenté en envoyant sa tête en arrière.

-L-le Croissant de Lune ?

-Le directeur de l'Académie …

-Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-C'est à ton sujet.

C'était bien la première fois que le garçon lui parlait sans aligner une seule insulte à son égard. Il ne restait plus que cette absence d'émotion dans sa voix. Le brun sentit un renouveau dans leur relation. Un petit avancement. Mais pourquoi ce revirement tout d'un coup ? Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse faire avancer les choses. Les affirmations de Punzie lui revinrent en tête. Et s'il était en train de changer ? Et s'il s'habituait enfin à sa présence ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de tenter une approche douce. Il avança vers le canapé, posa son sac sur la table basse et se posta devant lui, une détermination grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. Il plongea ses perles émeraudes dans celles azurées du garçon qui lui faisait à présent face, avant de lever sa main vers lui, amicale et sans hostilité.

-Je m'appelle Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, ravi de te rencontrer.

Un peu surpris par son action aussi ridicule que drôle, Jack releva sa tête et haussa un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il en rangeant sa main bandée discrètement dans la poche de son sweat.

-Je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro …

-Hein ?

-J-je … J'ai envie de briser ce mur qui nous sépare. On partage la même chambre, la même classe et les mêmes cours alors … j'aimerai être capable de te parler sans être obligé de faire attention à ce que je dis.

Les souhaits du jeune homme étaient très sincères même s'il semblait indécis et pas très sûr de lui. Sa nature faisait de lui quelqu'un de timide et de très peu entreprenant, il n'avait pas envie de rater une nouvelle relation avec quelqu'un, il avait envie de changer et de réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Timidement, Jack leva sa main droite pour serrer celle d'Hiccup qui afficha un sourire radieux, frappant l'argenté directement dans la surface solide de son mur impénétrable. Cette expression le rendait si mignon. Le garçon chassa cette pensée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et lâcha rapidement le membre de son interlocuteur.

-Moi c'est Jack Morozco Frost …

-Je peux rester un peu pour discuter avec toi ?

-T-tu ne vas pas réviser ? Paniqua-t-il en remarquant que le garçon ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le brun secoua la tête d'un signe négatif en affirmant que s'il pouvait enfin partager certains trucs avec lui, les cours passeraient ensuite. Il vint s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de Jack dont la main à l'intérieur de sa poche, se mit à trembler de terreur. De quoi avait-il peur ? Seul lui le savait … et il préférait ne pas y penser pour ne pas paraître anormal une fois de plus. Il laissa un léger soupir briser le silence et acquiesça dans un mouvement de haut en bas. Même si un nouveau sourire s'étira sur le visage du garçon, il s'effaça vite alors qu'il se faisait plus sérieux.

-Jack, pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ?

L'argenté parut réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi était-il si froid, agressif et taciturne à l'égard de ses camarades ? C'était une question qu'il se posait à lui-même lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, lorsqu'il était perdu et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre des décisions.

-Je ne … Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il finalement.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est de ma faute, dis-le moi et je ferais en sorte de ne plus refaire la même erreur …

-C-ce n'est pas toi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Les yeux de Jack se dirigèrent vers la baie vitrée, cherchant peut-être la réponse à la question de son camarade tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune aide venant de l'extérieur. Elle ne serait pas écrite sur la surface transparente de la fenêtre et aucun nuage ne prendrait la forme d'une image concrète comme dans les films d'amour à l'eau de rose. Il la trouverait dans son propre cœur mais il ne parvenait pas à traverser les remparts qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Hiccup le sortit de ses pensées en touchant légèrement son membre découvert, qui se crispa à son contact. Jack tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui et il remarqua que la distance entre eux avait été réduite, la jambe du garçon touchant la sienne et son souffle créant de nombreux frissons dans le cou du jumeau. Hiccup ne fut pas très interloqué par la situation. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans tout ça, mais pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs, tout ceci commençait à le mettre très mal à l'aise.

-Éloigne-toi s'il te plaît …

-Pourquoi veux-tu me tenir à distance ? De quoi as-tu si peur ?

-De moi ! Hurla-t-il d'un seul coup pour évacuer son stress. J'ai peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais devenir si je perds le contrôle !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent, se remplissant d'une lueur de peur et d'incompréhension tandis que Jack affichait la colère sur son visage blanc. Il se calma au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que son interlocuteur était effrayé par sa manière d'agir et l'expression qu'il venait de revêtir. Il se redressa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains une fois de plus pour se cacher de lui. Ses épaules furent secoués par des tremblements, tentant de refréner cette chose qui dormait en lui et de l'empêcher de créer plus de désastre.

-Tu vois … Je ne peux pas être ton ami. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir une conversation pendant plus de cinq minutes sans perdre mon sang-froid … souffla-t-il, la tête baissée à la fois de honte mais aussi par crainte de voir son expression horrifiée.

-Il suffit de t'entraîner un peu, répondit-il simplement.

-Facile à dire …

Hiccup voulait l'aider. Ce n'était peut-être pas dans ses cordes, peut-être n'arrangerait-il en rien les choses ou même pire, les aggraverait-il ? Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne très courageuse, mais il avait envie de mieux connaître Jack pour que le jeune homme arrête de le considérer comme un ennemi ou une nuisance. En réalité, peut-être était-ce plus pour lui que pour Jack que le brun voulait aider. A cette pensée, Hiccup grimaça en s'imaginant si égoïste. Non. Il n'y avait pas que lui. Les secrets qui entouraient Jack, il voulait les connaître car il partageait la même chambre et parce qu'il était la personne avec qui il restait le plus longtemps, souvent contre son gré.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si effrayant chez toi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Est-ce parce que …

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander ou s'il devait juste éviter le sujet pour ne pas trop le vexer. Choisir ses mots était quelque peu compliqué. Les yeux de Jack sortirent de l'ombre pour essayer de comprendre les interrogations de son voisin et il vit qu'Hiccup se remettait en question sur ce qu'il voulait réellement lui demander.

-As-tu peur … d'être différent ?

-Différent ? Anormal serait le mot le plus juste.

-Tu sais, il y a de nombreuses personnes dans le même cas que toi, j'en suis sûr.

-J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit vrai … soupira-t-il en se relevant.

-Jack ?

Le jumeau venait de se lever du sofa pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Voulait-il couper court à la conversation ? Hiccup n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et le suivit, attrapant son poignet avec ferveur, l'obligeant à s'arrêter net.

-Je t'en prie … Ne fuis pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'éviter, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Laisse-moi ! Je ne fais pas parti du même monde que toi. Jackson sera un meilleur ami que moi.

-J'ai envie de vous connaître tous les deux, s'il te plaît, le suppliait-il pressant ses doigts autour du membre de son interlocuteur.

-Il n'y a rien à retenir de moi à part de la déception, de la colère et de la peur …

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je veux comprendre. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoir ? Lâcha-t-il sans prévenir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, il était déjà trop tard, les yeux de Jack s'étaient implantés dans les siens, le dévisageant de manière désagréable. Intérieurement, Hiccup se maudit d'avoir prononcé la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas et pria pour que le jeune homme en face de lui ne le prenne pas trop mal. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul dans cette école d'après certains. Anna, l'une des dirigeantes n'avait aucun pouvoir et personne ne semblait lui faire de remarques déplacées. Elle non plus ne paraissait guère gênée par cette situation. Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait depuis plusieurs jours que Jack n'était en rien d'anormal mais au contraire, juste une personne sans pouvoir, il sentit quelque chose le traverser comme une soudaine froideur, un vent qui le pénétrait, une force qui le tirait de chaque côté et son corps se figea pendant un instant, tétanisé sur place. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ses membres ne répondaient-ils plus aux ordres qu'envoyaient son cerveau ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus froide et de plus en plus lourde ? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient se fermer tout seul alors que le sommeil l'attirait dans ses bras chaleureux et agréables ? Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids et se mirent à trembler violemment, comme si un poids énorme venait de se poser sur ses épaules et le forçait à ployer le genou. Jack ne semblait pas surpris. Au contraire, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune émotion et il attendait patiemment que les choses se fassent.

-Reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal … C'est la dernière chose que je désire, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-il doucement.

Le cœur d'Hiccup manqua un battement alors que respirer devenait une chose de plus en plus difficile. Ce visage si triste, si seul, si … éloigné. Jack n'était en rien quelqu'un de mauvais, il cherchait simplement à protéger les gens avec qui il partageait ce monde et n'avait aucune intention de les blesser moralement ou physiquement. En tout cas, c'était la sensation que le brun ressentit au moment où une nouvelle vague de froid le transperçait pour le faire tituber. Alors que tout devenait noir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Jackson, une expression épuisé peinte sur son visage.

-Brr … Il fait frisquet. Jack, tu as encore laisser la … Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Jackson … ?

L'argenté força sur sa main pour que celle de son camarade relâche son emprise, afin de passer à côté de son jumeau et quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Pourtant, l'autre ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant le corps tremblant d'Hiccup toujours debout.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée …

-Je pensais qu'elle t'avait aidé à les contrôler assez pour ne plus blesser personne.

-J'y parvenais avant que tu ne fasses entrer ce garçon dans notre vie. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle …

Le jumeau-bien-luné attrapa son reflet dans ses bras et le pressa contre son torse, essayant de faire taire ses craintes. Jack laissa un soupir se répercuter contre lui et la froideur de la pièce retomba. C'était comme si la seule présence de son jumeau lui permettait d'apaiser ses pensées et de reprendre en main ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de son corps. De son côté , les membres paralysaient du brun se défirent de son emprise avant que son corps tout entier ne s'effondre sur le sol. Jackson eut juste le temps de se détacher de son frère pour rattraper le garçon.

-Hiccup ? Hic tu m'entends ?

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner, reprenant peu à peu conscience et il tourna doucement sa tête pour voir qu'il était dans les bras du frère aux cheveux bruns. Jack avait disparu sans rien dire. La seule question qui tournait dans la tête d'Hiccup à présent était : Quelle était cette sensation qu'il venait juste d'éprouver ? S'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ? Jack était un Zauberer après tout ? Et … il craignait que son pouvoir soit bien trop grand pour être utilisé. C'était ça, la crainte de Jack ?

* * *

J'ai un petit peu l'impression de faire traîner tout ça en longueur mais ne vous en faîtes pas, les choses intéressantes commenceront dès le chapitre suivant.


End file.
